


Whimsy

by jaljayojae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Faeries - Freeform, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Neopets - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i still play neopets, like honestly all the date ideas idk, y'all i'm soft, yes my account is at least 7 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaljayojae/pseuds/jaljayojae
Summary: Jae and Brian go on dates around the magical world of Neopia.Day6 Neopets AU, starring mostly Jaehyungparkian.





	1. Prologue - the Neolodge

**Author's Note:**

> this is rated teen and up for profane language.
> 
> this thing is still subject to editing! i promise tho, they won't get impaled by spears in geraptiku, stay safe <3  
> also, please take note that i did not restrict myself to writing what only exists in neopia! i tried to be more creative and that probably flopped bc really, cloudbucks?

“It’s a good thing you got us a room at Faerie Castle, if you had put us in Cockroach Towers, I would have strangled you in your sleep.”

The plan was that Jae’s light blue penguin Bruce, Jje, and Brian’s fashionista Usul, Ke, would stay at their home, but the two had insisted that they be booked at the Neolodge so that Jae and Brian could focus on their date, although it was obvious that the pets needed a break from their overbearing but very caring owners, seeing as to how they were booked for three whole days in the glorious Faerie Castle (including access to the Water Faerie jacuzzi for only 5 Neopoints a day). Underneath Jje’s snarky remark was the slightest hint of gratitude, as Jje and Ke knew that the duo were more than glad to let them have this vacation. It was a win-win situation. 

“Take care, you two.” Brian says, whose motherly instinct was kicking in, as he continues to remind Jje and Ke what and what not to do. 

“We know, Brian.” Ke dismissed, but was followed with a smile from the Usul. “We love you. Thanks for letting us stay here. The two of you better have the time of your lives! Update us on NeoMessenger.”

Jae and Jje sigh in unison, seeing that the two were mothering each other. Jae and Jje grab Brian and Ke respectively by the collar, and Jje pulled Ke towards the reception area. 

“Don’t worry about us! Just go wherever and make kissy faces at each other.” Jje waves his flipper at his owners as he waddled towards the counter, Ke in tow. 

“You know it!” Jae calls back, carefully fixing Brian’s collar who was stifling a laugh because of what just took place. “So, where do you wanna go? You heard the bird.”

Brian gestures at his outfit. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Jae shouldn’t have asked. Brian’s hair was dyed a mix of bubblegum pink and blue, to which Jae had followed by having his hair dyed ice blue, wanting to match Brian. Brian had mentioned that Jae’s hair looked like candy floss and has playfully bitten into his hair more than once. Brian also wore a matching candy pink collared shirt, to which he styled with a white long-sleeved shirt with blue stripes. He wore his favorite necklace, a flat blue circle with Faerie wings and the water symbol, the emblem of the Water Faerie attached to a thin gold chain. Brian also wore black skinny jeans that Jae loved, obviously because it accentuated Brian’s arse. To top it off, Brian also wore black Doc Martens with flower decals littered all over them. Jae wanted to match, so he wore a similar outfit—a plain pink oversized sweater, black ripped jeans, and black skate shoes. Simple, but it got him two thumbs up from his lover, which was definitely a win for him. 

“Right, who in the Haunted Woods would have known that Kang Younghyun, THE Young K, who wore the blackest of black on his gigs, was a Faerieland enthusiast?” Brian elbows Jae in the ribs playfully, not denying Jae’s claim. 

“Let’s just go, Jaejae. I’m craving for some sweets.” Brian drags Jae by the wrist, excitement evident in his deep voice. Jae’s heart melts at the sight of Kang Younghyun, calm and collected rockstar extraordinaire, being so clingy with him. Jae had a mental list of things he liked about Brian, his sweet tooth being one of them. 

Jae shakes off Brian’s grip on his wrist and replaces it with his hand instead. “Okay, you glorified manchild. We’re heading to Cloudbucks.” 

“Yes!” Brian raises his fist and lets out a whoop of delight, then moves closer to kiss Jae on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

Jae scoffs at Brian. “If you don’t stop being sweet, I’m really going to catch the Jitters before I even get my hands on a cookie.”

“Shut up, you like it.” Brian beams at Jae, the older sighing in defeat. 

“Yes, yes, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- visual guides -
> 
> Bruce (Jje):   
> 
> 
> Usul (Ke):   
> 


	2. Day 1 - Brian (and Jae) in Faerieland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go on a date to Faerieland, and they get to know even more about each other.

They take a cable car to Faerieland, seeing as there was no other way to get to the famous City on Clouds. Jae closed his eyes shut and held Brian’s hand, knuckles white as he squeezed his lover’s hand for reassurance. Brian knew that Jae was deathly afraid of heights, so every time that they take the cable car, they sit in the middle in order to decrease the car’s wobbling. Brian also pulled Jae into his arms every time, one hand on Jae’s knee to signal that Brian’s there for him, that they would be safe. Brian always admired how Jae was willing to face his fear every time they wanted to go to Faerieland, Considering that Jae had never stepped foot on Faerieland before Brian happened to him, the younger had always had a special place in his heart for the tall boy in his arms, shaking as he anticipates the cable car coming to a stop. Brian attempts to calm Jae down every time, telling him tidbits of Faerie history so he would get excited instead (“Queen Fyora herself designed the cars, you know? She wanted all Neopians to be able to have safe trips to the city, so she added enchantments to the wires and made them impossible to snap. It’s great that they’ve recovered from the disaster. You’re safe here, baby.”)

“Shh, shh, Jae, we’re here. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Brian alerts Jae, rubbing the blue-haired boy’s arm to help calm him down. Jae was pale, and he had bitten his lip hard, almost making it bleed. As the cable car halts, Brian gently ushers Jae out so that they both could get a breath of fresh air. 

The sight was always mesmerizing. Faerieland took form as a vast glade, littered with waterfalls at every corner. As one enters the magical land, they will instantly spot the Rainbow Fountain located just to the right of the entrance. Multicolored waters churn at the pools, each pool with the ability to recolor a Neopet’s fur. An eternal waterfall of rainbow water fills the pools with magic, its sound soothing to the ears, as it sounds more like gentle rainwater meeting the ground than the usual waterfall, which is a torrent of water colliding with more water with the force of gravity. 

Jae and Brian always take some time to stare at the attraction, take in the wonder that is the endless rainbow before them. Both of them recall their first Pride March held at the exact same spot as it was every year. 

As time went by, inhabitants of Neopia grew to be more open-minded, and accepted being LGBTQ+ as normal. Pride Marches were held once a year at the Rainbow Fountain to commemorate how Neopia has pushed through with the development of its citizen’s minds and hearts, uniting the nation with love and peace. Jae had written an article about his first Pride March on the Daily Neopian way back, and the article had garnered much positive reception, to his elated surprise. 

Jae was glad that he no longer had to be mesmerized by the fountain alone any more. Because he had Brian. He had Brian, and his gay ass could never ask for a guy better than him. 

Jae held Brian’s hand and gave it a small tug, waking the younger from his trance. “Yo, Brian, wake up! Let’s go, a certain cozy café with the softest loveseats is waiting for us.”

Brian’s foxlike eyes sparkle under the glow of the fountain… or maybe it was just because he wanted to get his hands on his favorite Water Faerie sandwich. 

“Race you there, daddy long legs!” Brian darts towards Faerie City up north, but Jae stood in place, face contorted in shock. 

_Did Brian just call me daddy?!_

——

Brian had to run back to fetch Jae after finding out halfway to Faerie City that Jae hadn’t put up much of a challenge, or any challenge, really. He was met by a very flustered Jae, hands covering his face that was now beet red. Brian had asked what happened, but the only answer he received was Jae turning him around and pushing him, saying “Nothing, nothing! It’s nothing!” followed by a shaky laugh. 

“Wha—“ Brian was surprised, he recalls what he said earlier and stops in his tracks, fighting against Jae pushing him. “You’re into that kinda shit?” Brian snickers. “Do you have a—“

“I think Faerieland is a very inappropriate place to talk about that!” Jae blurts out and runs in front of Brian, grabbing his wrist and making a beeline to Faerie City. 

Faerie City was equally as mesmerizing as the rest of the landmarks in Faerieland, a few streets with rustic-looking buildings lining them. The buildings gave Faerie City its cozy and mystical aura, a dash of pink and purple always a necessity, Queen Fyora’s orders. The couple fit right in with the crowd, all wearing different pastel shades that were soothing to the eyes and mind. Of course, there was the occasional Dark Faerie fanatic, dressed up in layers of black and purple clothing, although no one minded them as much. 

“Here we are!” Brian opens the doors to Cloudbucks, the scent of sweet coffee wafting in their face, inviting them in. They take a seat in the far corner, on the loveseat decorated with fake wings on the back, scented with peppermint. 

“The usual?” Jae offers, and Brian nods. 

Jae knew exactly what to get as the peppy Light Faerie behind the counter rings up his order—a strawberry Faerie sundae, a strawberry Faerie bubble, and a Neggnog for Jae, and a Water Faerie sandwich, a Water Faerie straw, and a Faerie Float for Brian. 

Minutes later, Jae arrives back at the table, tray in hand. he sets down the whimsical foods and drinks on the table and gets rid of the tray. As Jae sits down, Brian tackles Jae in a hug, enveloping his arms around the blue-haired boy’s skinny waist. 

“Thanks for treating me, babe.” Brian says, eyes meeting Jae’s behind his gold-rimmed glasses. Jae pushes Brian off teasingly. 

“The fuck you mean? We literally share our bank account. I’m lucky you’re rich, or else I would have been scavenging at the second-hand shoppe.” Jae scoffs.

“You know that’s not true. You had six digits in your bank account at most, it’s just that you were obsessed with school supplies.”

Jae smiles. It was true, he always went to the school supplies store at the Neopian Plaza. There was just something about getting a bizarre pen that uses berry juice as ink, or an eraser that uses gusts of wind to blow your errors away, if not the whole piece of paper away, that motivates Jae to write. He’s fond of writing poems, littered with meaning as he compiled them all in one folder. He was glad that it didn’t go to waste, because Brian was an impeccable singer-songwriter. He could turn Jae’s poems into sweet ballads, and before he knew it, Brian was serenading Jae with his own works. 

“At least I made sure not to get the glowing chalks! That shit could turn Jje into a radioactive monster penguin. I don’t want him to actually murder my ass.”

Brian grins before taking a bite out of his Water Faerie sandwich, blueberry jam oozing out of the sides. At this moment, something clicked in Jae’s mind, something he’s been meaning to ask Brian but has never gotten the chance to. 

“Hey Bribri, what’s up with the Water Faeries? Why do you love them so much?

Brian stops chewing, eyes widening at Jae’s question. He stares at Jae, hesitation evident in his gaze. 

“I don’t know, it’s gonna sound stupid, you know?”

Jae elbows Brian in the ribs and snickers. “You’re talking to me, dumbass. Also, when has anything you’ve told me been intellectual?”

Brian pouts, and it takes all of Jae’s willpower not to pull him in and make out with the guy in public. “Okay, okay, maybe your songs _kind of_ make me swoon and want to marry you, but seriously, what the fuck is up with that? I won’t judge, I promise.”

At this point, Brian had reached out to hold Jae’s hand, a habit he’d developed when he felt nervous, insecure, panicked. Jae’s hand was clutching his knee, so Jae turned his hand upside down to intertwine his hands with Brian’s. The warmth of their hands sent sparks to their hearts, both of them hoping that the other felt the same way.

“Well,” Brian started. “First of all, we’re already married.” Brian holds up his hand, ring glistening in the mystical light of the café. “You know how the Water Faeries never surfaced until a few decades ago?” Jae hummed in response, moving closer to the younger. “They were so eager to learn, so ignorant about life on land. A lot of Neopians were pissed at them, thinking that they were acting so unreasonably.”Brian fidgets with the straw of his Faerie Float, stirring the drink, dissipating the small, pink cloud hovering over the bubbly concoction. Jae rubs his thumb against Brian’s hands, smiling. 

“Well, I thought that we were just as ignorant as they were. We knew nothing about their culture. How they act, how they ate, how they moved, how they lived.” Brian picked up the leaf-shaped cup and took a sip from the straw. “They were so eager to learn about us, they were very open-minded about how land inhabitants go about their lives compared to those underwater. I really, really aspire to be like them. I want to learn more about the world, you know? We can never know enough. It’s a constant challenge, to step out of your safe zones, your happy place. The risks are frightening, but the feeling, the feeling of being alive and happy…”

Jae leans in and leaves a peck on Brian’s cheek. “That’s amazing, Bribri. I never knew you had that much brain cells to actually process that.”  
Brian smacks Jae up in the head lightly, and both had giggling fits, sat together very closely on the very comfortable loveseat. 

“You do know,” Jae squeezes Brian’s hand tight, a gentle reminder of his presence. “That I want to be a part of that? I want to help you face the world. I want to cheer you on by the sidelines. I want to be able to hear your gorgeous sleep-induced voice when you wake up and I want you to know,” Jae releases Brian’s hand and places both of his own hands on Brian’s face, taking in the feeling of Brian’s cheeks on his palms, the way Brian looked so precious as he stared at Jae full of love.

“I want you to know that you deserve so much happiness. So, so much. I don’t know if I can give you that happiness, but I’ll try. I’ll try, okay? Because you’ve given me so much happiness, so much more than I deserve. If I could pick, to be lucky enough to win the jackpot for a Race to Riches scratchcard or to be lucky enough to have you, I’d pick you.” 

Jaw was drawing circles with his thumbs on Brian’s cheeks, seeing that the younger was teary-eyed at Jae’s proclamation, his determination to stay with Brian until the end of time. Brian fondly took Jae’s left hand, and said,

“You never disappoint, you know that? For a chicken, you’re awfully brave to put up with my bullshit.”

Jae pulls him in for a kiss, passionate albeit short. They stare at each other for a moment after pulling away.

“Yo, man, we gotta eat the food! We’re really going to have to have a bad case of the Jitters for being so sweet.” Jae says, taking a bite out of his strawberry bubble.

“Goddamn, I love these things, but shit gets way messy.” Jae says, strawberry goo oozing out of the bubble, with some dripping down his chin. 

“Let me get that for you.” Brian wipes the strawberry goo with his thumb, and eats it, eliciting a snicker from Jae.

“Can you be any more cheesy, Kang Younghyun?”

“Says you, you literally told me that you wanted to be buried with me in the same coffin.”

——

A bell overhead rings and wind chimes make a melody as the pair leave the tranquil and homey store that is the Faerieland café. They made sure to purchase a pack of Air Faerie bubblegum, Ke’s favorite (Extra minty, it’s as if an Air Faerie blessed your tastebuds!). They immediately went home, exhaustion seeping into their skin, although they didn’t do much spelunking today. The cable car ride down was more tolerable for Jae, as he looked forward to the comfort of his home with Brian. Somehow, their home in the Neopian suburbs felt more cozy than any Faerieland loveseat. Although that was maybe because Brian had decked out the house with Faerie furniture. Jae was hesitant at first, but as he sunk in on a Nova-shaped beanbag, he no longer wanted to get up. 

After what seemed to be a long ride for Jae down Faerieland and a bit more transportation here and there, they finally arrive at the Neopian suburbs. The two open the gate to their beloved home, a simple up and down with slightly rounded edges and a baby blue finish, giving it that soft, cartoony feel. Every house in Neopia was made that way, it made Neopians look more welcoming, more civil, although Jae and Brian didn’t really invite many of their friends over, it’s usually just the casual hangout with Sungjin and his chocolate brown Meerca, Bang, Wonpil and his cute baby pink Cybunny, Pil, and Dowoon and his adorable baby Kacheek, Don. 

Brian fumbles with the keys on his omelette keychain (Bizarre, but endearing. Jae was really whipped.) and inserted the right key, twisting the lock open. He opens the door and gestures for Jae to come in first like the gentleman he is. Coming home was honestly one of Jae’s favorite things to do, because the house was lovingly decorated by Brian himself. 

Jae remembers how the house used to be extremely plain, with white walls and white tiles, and nothing else. Brian saw this as his own canvas as his eyes lit up, already planning everything he wanted to do with the place. Jae was surprised by Brian’s knack for interior design, to say the least. He just thought the house was going to look like one big cloud. 

Now, the house felt more like home, more personal. Jae took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack on the right as he stared at his beloved abode for the nth time. The house was quite large, being able to fit five people and five pets with so much more room to spare.

The living room was quite snug. On the far left against the cream walls was a very wide couch, the back and sides decorated to look like fluffy clouds resembling whipped cream. The cushions were upholstered with sky blue fabric, fulfilling the desired cloudy aesthetic. In front of the large couch, a little to its left was Jae’s favorite Nova bean bag, another large piece of furniture showing signs of wear. The bean bag looked like a creamy yellow star whose appendages were chubbier, for maximum comfort. It also had big black eyes, which Jae found really adorable. It seemed that Dowoon loved it too, seeing that when the two visited Dowoon and Wonpil at their house, they had the same bean bag. A giant, circular lilac rug spread in the middle of the living room, slipping under the couch, which felt great when messing around the living room barefoot. They also had a round glass coffee table, so they had somewhere to place their phones, or their popcorn, lessening the chances of them staining their rug. On the far right was their flatscreen TV, hung in the middle of their massive cloud shelf. It was filled with books, figurines, vinyls, and their video game consoles for lazy nights where they sit on the rug, mashing the buttons as they play co-op, beating the enemies with superior tactics and impeccable teamwork. In the far corner of the room beside the couch was a tall Light Faerie lamp, completing the room’s starry and cloudy style. The lamp had a dimmer which was helpful for late night cuddles on the giant sofa when both of them were just too lazy and cuddly to move to the bedroom. Besides, the couch was big enough to fit even Jae lying down. 

Jae plops down on the bean bag, immediately curling up into a ball to fit. Brian made his way to the kitchen, making Fyora knows what at this time of night. Jae felt drowsy after a long day of being outside, having to ride that cable car yet again. He was almost about to catch some z’s when Brian came back and draped him with a fluffy blanket. Jae looked up and saw that Brian was handing him a mug of hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows.

“Have this. Might warm you up.”

Jae sits up and takes the mug in his hand, warmth seeping into his hands, and his heart, seeing that Brian has changed into his pajamas; a plain black shirt and gray sweatpants. The blue-haired boy always felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw Brian being comfortable, he thought it was the cutest thing ever, although he would never admit it. Well, he might, after teasing Brian and telling him that he looked like he got run over by a Neopet stampede.  
Brian sat down beside Jae on the floor, laying his head on Jae’s arm. “Hey, what about you?” Brian asks, and Jae hums in response, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. 

“Why do you like Air Faeries? Don’t you think they’re too flighty?”

Jae sniggered. “Was that a bad attempt at a pun?”

Brian just shrugs, genuinely wanting to know why Jae would like Air Faeries.

“I don’t know. They make the best beds. So soft.”

Brian looks up at Jae, wondering to himself if that was really all. 

“Maybe I admire their confidence, as well. You know, like, when I try to act confident, I always doubt myself right after?” Brian nods, placing a comforting hand on Jae’s knee once more. “I just really look up to them, they always try to explore their style, flaunt it like their lives depended on it. Hell, they even ask Neopians for eyeshadow and bless their Neopets in return.”

“I don’t know, Younghyun. Why I’m like this. I doubt myself a lot.”

“That’s okay, Jae. I do, too.” Brian attempts to comfort Jae, picking up how Jae called him by his Korean name. “But I don’t want to beat myself up over it, because I know that you’re happy with me.” Brian holds Jae’s hand and squeezes it. “That’s all that matters. When I get sad, I think about you. It became a habit. You became my habit.”

Jae nods, and smiles at Brian. “See, this is why I married you. Thanks, Bribri. It means a lot.”

“I’m relieved, I thought you married me for my bank account. I thought you’d get yourself a whole set of berry ink pens.” Brian teased Jae, Jae rolling his eyes at him in reply. 

“That’s literally ancient history, you dumbass. I’ve been using ordinary pens.”

Brian stood up and took Jae’s empty mug, and went to the kitchen to place it in the sink. He comes back to see Jae making grabby hands at him, and Brian knew what Jae was implying. He turned around, and Jae stood up to wrap his arms over Brian’s shoulders. He jumps up, and before they knew it, Brian was giving Jae a piggyback ride to their room upstairs. As they reached the room, Jae reached down to turn the doorknob and push the door open. Brian plopped Jae down on their canopy bed, which was as soft as their home’s cloud motif. Brian closed the door and hopped in the bed with Jae, giggling at the sight of Jae who was indeed very drowsy. Brian pulled Jae closer to his chest, kissed his forehead, and buried his face into Jae’s ice blue hair. 

“Goodnight, angel. Sleep tight. Let’s have a lazy day tomorrow.” Jae was already lightly snoring, and Brian gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might be up in a week or so, please tell me if you like it! please take note that some parts of this fic are reimagined, so they might not completely match with what's actually in neopets.
> 
> \- visual guides -
> 
> Faerieland:  
> 
> 
> Faerie City:  
> 
> 
> Meerca (Bang):  
> 
> 
> Cybunny (Pil):  
> 
> 
> Kacheek (Don):  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaljayojae) we can be friends uwu


End file.
